


That One Time When Michael Got Jeremy Off in Class

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established safewords, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, That was a double pun, all that viddy gaming had to come in handy somehow, degradation kink, handjobs, hc that Michael is ambidextrous, jeremy cries when he's overstimulated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: Jeremy's a horny bitch in class, and Michael's just trying to be a good boyfriend.





	That One Time When Michael Got Jeremy Off in Class

It had been a week since Jeremy and Michael got together, and Jeremy hadn't gotten off this morning.

Usually, that would be fine, if not for Michael sending him a ' _slightly dirty'_ picture. It was a mirror selfie of him in the gym locker room, shirtless, one hand running through his hair and holding onto the phone. "Wish you were Heere ;)" the caption read.

He thought it would be fine, and just get himself off before last class. ' _And possibly ask Michael for help_ ' he thought, smirking to himself.

Until he remembered he had last period with the strictest teacher there, Ms. Ross. It didn't help that Ms. Ross absolutely despised him, and would randomly call on him and Michael whenever she got the chance. Thankfully, she had the 'three strikes you're out' rule. But still, he would constantly be glaring at the two of them, waiting for one of them to slip up to send them straight to the principal.

Which meant that Jeremy would have a hard on in the worst class, with the worst possible teacher tormenting him as he tried to think through his sexual thoughts.

The worst part though, was that Michael was going to be sitting beside him the entire time, tormenting him, and as Michael kept his cool, nonchalant demeanour, Jeremy would be a blushing mess.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang. Jeremy bolted to the classroom, and saw Michael waiting in their usual spots at the back.

Michael smirked as Jeremy got closer. "So, Jere-bear, didya like the picture I sent you?" He whispered, as not to get caught by the teacher. Jeremy could only mutely nod, his mind too clouded with lust to think clearly.

"That wasn't an answer, baby boy. Now tell me, _did you like the picture I sent you_?"

Jeremy whimpered as he buried his face into the desk, his boner pressing tightly against his pants. "Y-yes, Michael. I did like it. I loved it. I loved it so much, Michael, I–"

"Did you have something to say, Mr. Heere?" The teacher loud voice overlapping his own. Jeremy's face couldn't be any brighter.

"N-no, ma'am." He said. His face was on fire, and he couldn't think straight. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, and quickly looked back down at his desk.

 Ms. Ross had turned back to the board and was spouting stuff about something Jeremy couldn't even understand at this point. He was too focused on the tightness of his sweat pants and Michael's hand on his knee.

"Colour, baby boy?" He asked softly, brushing his thumb on Jeremy's knee lightly. Jeremy whimpered quietly.

"Green," he breathed, not trusting himself to speak any louder. He looked over at Michael, trying his best to convey what he wanted without saying it. Thankfully, Michael got it.

He moved his hand higher up Jeremy's leg, resting at mid-thigh. He rubbed small circles with his thumb, inching slowly towards Jeremy's heat.

Jeremy let out a small moan, but the teacher didn't notice. He rolled his hips trying to grab Michael's attention. Michael smirked, leaning in towards Jeremy's ear.

"You're so _dirty_ , baby boy. So filthy, practically _begging_ for me to touch you in the middle of class. How do you think everyone would feel if they knew you were so desperate you couldn't hold it together for an entire period?" Jeremy buried his face in his arms on the desk and whimpered.

Michael worked his hand into Jeremy's pants and grabbed the base of his dick. He gasped. Loudly. The teacher whipped around and glared at him.

" _Jeremiah Heere_!" She screeched, "how _dare_ you be so disrespectful in my classroom! This is your last warning young man, and then you're out!" Other students turned to look at him. His face burned with embarrassment.

Michael's hand hadn't stopped though. He had kept pumping Jeremy's dick in his sweatpants. "Ya hear that, baby boy?" Michael whispered, "Even the teacher knows how filthy you are. Everyone does. Spread your legs for them baby, show them how much of a whore you are." Michael growled in his ear.

Jeremy burrowed his face deeper into his arms as he opened his legs. His face burned with embarrassment and he could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He _knew_ that nobody could actually see them, but he still felt like they could. He looked up at Michael.

"You're such a slut, you know that? God, if anyone saw you right now. Absolutely _wrecked_ in the middle of class, they would agree. Don't you think, baby boy?"  His hand sped up on Jeremy's dick. "Say it baby boy, you're a fucking slut."

Jeremy whimpered as tears streaked his face. He leaned to Michael's ear. "I-I'm a fucking slut." He knew he wouldn't get release unless Michael thought he was good enough, so he kept talking. "I'm such a slut Michael. Only for you though. You and only you. I'm yours. Yours to take, yours to own, yours to fuck–" Michael brushed his thumb over the head of Jeremy's dick. He didn't cum yet but he was close. Jeremy buried his face into his arms and cried quietly.

"Colour, Jere-bear?" Michael asked softly, slowing down the pace of his hand. He waited for Jeremy to catch his breath.

Jeremy sniffled. "I'm green now Michael. Thank you. Please, keep going." Michael kissed his cheek.

This time, Michael was gentler. "Shh, baby boy, you're doing so well… you're _so good_ for me… absolutely perfect. You look so pretty like this. So pretty, all for me. Such a pretty little boy… such a good baby boy…" Jeremy's orgasm was building, Michael's praise spurring him on.

Tears fell down Jeremy's face as Michael brought him closer and closer. "Nngh… M-Michael…" he whimpered.

"Are you close, Jere-bear?" Jeremy nodded. Michael stroked Jeremy a few more times. "Cum for me, baby boy."

Jeremy shook as the orgasm hit him. He sobbed and quivered. "Shh, you were amazing, baby boy. You did perfectly. I love you. I love you so much. Shh… it's okay, shh…"

He continued to work Jeremy down from his high as the bell rang. They picked up their stuff and began to walk out as Jeremy's high began to wear off.

"Oh my fucking god I can't believe we just did that," he muttered, "and I probably have a huge stain on my pants, and you're probably unsatisfied, and–"

"Dude, first of all, stop worrying. We didn't get caught! Second, you do, but I have an extra pair in my bag. And for me still being unsatisfied," he turned to face Jeremy, "we could always go back to my house."

**Author's Note:**

> It tried to autocorrect 'sexual' to 'death' so many times wtf  
> [Check me out on tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
